The Truth
by MMPRTK
Summary: Blackfire convinces the team to go to a rave. When an old friend convinces Starfire to sing, memories that were suppose to be gone came flooding back. What horrible past will these memories reveal?
1. Everybody's Fool

There she stood, alone. Cyborg and Beastboy somewhere dancing, Raven with a Goth boy, and Robin, the man who stole her heart, somewhere with her big sister.

"Maybe I should just fly home." Starfire thought aloud as she turned to the door.

"You can't leave now. You haven't even danced." Someone said behind her.

'He sounds so familiar' she thought as she turned back around. There she saw the smiling face of someone she met when she was 13, mister Tyler Hilde.

"OMIGOD! TYLER!" Starfire screamed as she jumped up and hugged him " I haven't seen you in so-", ' What a second' she thought as she let go.

"Where have I seen you before? Do I know you?" She asked him.

"Yes, you do." He answered. She stared at, confused.

Tyler sighed, " You came to this planet when you were-" he was cut off by the DJ.

"Now it's time for live entertainment! Someone from the crowd will sing on stage!" The DJ shouted as the crowd roared.

" Oh! Kori, you should so do that, you got a great voice!" Tyler said, looking at Starfire.

"Kori?" she said.

" Oh ya, see when you lived here before your name was Kori." He told her.

She shrugged as to say 'Okay, whatever.'

"So, you'll do it?" Tyler asked, very eager.

"No!" She screeched, "No way will I sign!"

"Why not?" Tyler wondered.

"Because! Because, because…. What would I sing?" She shot back.

"Anything," he said, "all you need is a beat, some feelings, and you can make a hit on the spot! Come on you use to do it all the time when you were upset."

"What makes you think I'm upset?" She asked him.

'Why am I talking like this, it doesn't sound like me.'

" Okay, first of all, you're talking like this because your memories of your life on this planet are slowly coming back, starting with your speech. Second of all, I KNOW you're upset because you were going to leave." Tyler pointed out.

"Ya Ya, whatever" she said.

"Any takers?" The DJ asked.

"She'll do it!" Tyler yelled, grabbing Star's hand and raising it up.

"NO SHE WON'T!" Starfire yelled as she yanked her hand down.

"Oh yes she will!" The DJ said, "Hey kid with her, take the chick to the back to get changed."

"Will do!" Tyler said with a smile as he yanked her to the back.

--

"Yo, Dude! Is that Star who's going to sing?" Beastboy asked Cyborg.

"Ya, I think. Hey who's that guy with her?" He answered.

"Got me."

"Dude, go get Robin." Cyborg told Beastboy.

"Why me, why can't you get him." Beastboy argued.

"Cause I'm going to record it with my robotic eye," Cyborg shoot back.

Beastboy was about to talk when the DJ announced Star.

"And now, here's our unwilling volunteer, STARFIRE!"

"Dude go find robin, he's got to see this." Cyborg yelled at Beastboy as he ran off to find their leader.

--

"I'm going to kill you for making me do this." Starfire told Tyler.

"Whatever, just go up there and sign from your heart." Tyler said as he pushed her up on stage.

"Okay little lady, what song do you want to sign." The DJ asked.

"Just give me a beat, I'll make m own song out of it apparently." Starfire said, glaring at Tyler who just cracked up laughing.

"Alright then!" The DJ yelled as he started a CD.

As the song started, Star started to feel the resentment towards her sister bubble to the surface.

The lyrics just stared to come.

_"Perfect by nature, icons of self indulgence. Just what we all need, more lies about our world that never was and never will be. Have you no shame? Don't you see me? You know you've got everybody fooled."_

--

"So, why is Starfire signing?" Robin asked a very hyper Beastboy.

'I don't know, some Goth boy made her do it. They looked like they've known each other for years." Beastboy told him.

"Well, he must have some hold on her, few people can get her to do something in front of a crowd." Blackfire pointed out. 'Hopefully this won't bring back her memory,' She thought, 'If it does, I'm screwed.'

"Come on, we're almost there!" Beastboy said.

--

When she saw her sister and Robin walk into the room, She lost it.

Starfire jumped off stage and in front of the woman she wished would just drop dead.

"**_LOOK, _**_here she comes now. _**_BOW DOWN_**_ and stare in wonder. Oh how we _**_LOVE_**_ you. No flaws when you're _**_PRETENDING._**_"_ Star sang as she circled her sister, looking her up and down, judging.

'What is she doing?' All three of them thought.

_"But now I know, She never was and never will be."_ Star kicked her sister across the room.

"Starfire! What are you doing!?" Robin yelled as Beastboy went to help Blackfire.

Starfire turned around and stared at him.

_"You don't know how you betrayed me and somehow you've got everybody fooled."_ She sang. Then she left Robin and went to her now standing older sister.

Horrible memories came flooding back. The night of April sixth, 1989. The night Blackfire slaughtered their parents.

_"Without the mask, where will you hide?" _Star gripped her sister's throat. She raised her up. "_Can't find yourself. Lost in your _**_lies!"_**Star sang, well, more of screamed, while she threw her sister toward the back wall.

Cyborg, Robin and Beastboy just stared as the girl they thought they knew beat her own sister.

'What the hell is going on?' Robin thought.

"_I know the truth now," _Starfire sang while watching her sister's eyes widen. _"I know who you are, and I don't love you anymore."_

Starfire's eyes went to green slits, her star bolts charging, and Tyler just sat back and watched.

Blackfire started crawling backwards.

"_It never was and never will be. You don't know how you betray me, and somehow you've got everybody fooled."_

Starfire grabbed her sister's throat again and slammed her against the wall.

"Kori, calm down!" Tyler yelled as he came to her side.

Her hand still around Blackfire's throat, Starfire turned her head to face Tyler.

"_IT NEVER was and never will be." _Star sang, starting to realize what she was doing.

She gazed slightly to the right to see the person who was her best friend during her life on Earth, someone she trusted, someone who was dead.

_"You're not real and you can't save me." _Now Star realized fully what she was doing.

Blackfire saw the changed in her sister, and a wicked smile appeared on her face. 'Perfect,' she thought.

_"Somehow now you're everybody's fool."_ She finished as she let go of her sister and looked towards her friends.

They were terrified.

Starfire looked at Tyler, he nodded, and they both sprinted out.

"Starfire wait!" Robin yelled and ran after her.

He got out just in time to see a car speed away.

"What the hell." Robin wondered aloud.


	2. talking helps

"So, Where are we going?" Star- Kori, asked Tyler.

"Well, tell me. What do you remember of your human life?" Tyler asked.

"Well, I was taken in by a single woman when I was 2-" Kori said.

"And Why were you here on earth when you were 2?" Tyler asked, as if to point something out.

"I don't see how that's relevant." She whispered. Looking down.

"You and I both know what happened." she continued.

"Yes, we do. But it helps to talk about it." Tyler stated.

"Fine." Kori said. "it was late, I was walking back to my room after getting some water…..

"Where IS she!?" Robin yelled as he paced back and forth in the main room.

"How the hell are we suppose to know," Cyborg shot back from his place in front of the computer, " she isn't Starfire anymore, that kid called her Cory."

Raven sat on the couch with Blackfire, trying to figure out why Starfire was targeting her.

"I know the truth now, I Know who you are." She repeated to her self, trying to figure out what 'the truth' was.

"Blackfire?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Is there any reason Starfire would hate you?"

Blackfire fought back a smirk and put on a confused face.

"No, none. Unless she was jealous or something, I mean, who wouldn't be?" she said with a smile.

Beastboy knew Starfire better than anyone, and he knows she wouldn't try to KILL someone out of jealousy, there had to be another reason, a darker reason. However, instead of confronting anyone about it, he just stood in the back with an angry look on his face.

"Besides, I wouldn't expect anything else, she always was a spoiled brat, she goes crazy when she doesn't get all the attention."

"THAT"S IT!" Beastboy roared, stomping towards the couch. "Will you just shut –up! Starfire been deprived of EVERYTHING, so how the HELL could she be a SPOILED BRAT!?"

"Beastboy, calm down." Robin said as he walked to his in raged friend.

"I'll CALM DOWN WHEN **SHE** GETS THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Beastboy screamed, pointing a finger at Blackfire.

"What did she do?!" Robin asked.

"Obviously SOMETHING, why else would Starfire want her dead? We all know Starfire would NEVER do something like that." Beastboy pointed out, this time in a calmer voice.

Robin thought about it.

After a few moments, he grabbed Beastboy's arm and pulled him aside.

"So what if Blackfire did do something? What could we do about?" Robin whispered.

"Find Starfire and get her to help." Beastboy said in a duh tone.

"HELLO!! We're trying that, not workin' out that well. And besides, even if we do find her, what are we going to do until then?" Robin asked.

"I don't know." Beastboy answered.

They were both very scared; what ever Blackfire did, it must have been horrible.


End file.
